Fear Incarnate - A Brief History
"Welcome to our little haven of hope." Fear Incarnate - A Brief History is a website that was discovered behind the tenth door, on January 2nd. It is a website with information about Fear Incarnate, made by JayceJ, Jujaybeef and FlourideOxide. It currently has 7 pages: Home, About, Subjects, Contact, Staff and two mysterious error pages. The source code of all the pages has the following hidden line: "Don't worry. You're not missing anything here." Layout All the pages have the same background, a darkened photgraph of the golden dome in Jerusalem. At the top of the pages is the logo and underneath are the tabs of the different pages. Notable are the eye-icons next to the titles on each page. Home The homepage doesn't hold much information. It says this is the place where they (JayceJ, Jujaybeef and FlourideOxide) keep all the information regarding Fear Incarnate. Nothing strange here yet. About The about page tells a brief history of Fear Incarnate. How it was split into four forms around 2000 years ago and why it rises now. The site speculates it's probably got something to do with mass hysteria in the past two centuries and the two world wars. It's stating this is the place where all the research will be documented. Subjects This page explains more about the subjects. They have been divided into two groups: Light and Dark. The light subjects are usually considered 'good' people and have usually been murdered, while the dark subjects are seen as 'bad' people and have comitted suicide. The list of subjects on the page is incomplete. More are to be added. Contact Here you can fill out your contact details and send a message to the site's creators. Staff This is one of the more interesting pages. It only lists three names: JayceJ, Jujaybeef and FlourideOxide, the makers of the website. FlourideOxide has been found on skype, and had players call her "Rose". She was the third party that introduced JayceJ and Jujaybeef to each other. But when one scrolls down, the background will stop, and there'll be just a dark colour as background. At the bottom of the page are three question marks. It's unknown yet what this means. On january 6th, FlourideOxide's name dissappeared from the staff page, along with the '???' at the bottom. What this exactly means is unknown yet. The Error Pages The pages About, Subjects, Contact and Staff are all numbered. The first three are numbered 1_2, 1_3 and 1_4, but the staff page is suddenly numbered 1_7. Two more pages, page 1_5 and 1_6 have been discovered by players. Page 1_5: This page only holds the word 'error?'. Note that other wrong pages show a 404 Error. Page 1_6: The only message found here is: 'Is this where you wanted to go?' In the source code is a link to a picture of a skull with red eyes. It's not visible on the page itself. These two pages will probably become important at a later stage. Category:Websites